Boyfriends
by Unt0uChAbLe
Summary: Yumi has a big problem on her hands. Her father wants to meet her socalled boyfriend. What happens when William has to play actor for her? And at a price. Plus, Ulrich is playing the biggest soccer game of his life against Kadic's rival, St. Pierres. UxY
1. Chapter 1

"BEEEPPP!" the whistle blew. "Great practice team! I'm sure we can kick St. Pierre's butts on Saturday! Woooh! I mean, um, GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS AND TAKE SHOWERS!" shouted Jim, the soccer coach.

Secretly he patted Ulrich on the shoulder as he walked by.

"Great job, kid. With you playing like this I'm sure we can beat 'em," Jim praised.

"I'm not going back to my dorm just yet," said Ulrich seriously, "I'm gonna practice more. I need it. I've been playing badly."

"No you haven't." Jim saw the look on Ulrich's face. "Errr.. Right then. Have Fun.."

In Jeremy's Dorm

"Why does he always have to be so hard on himself when they play St. Pierre's?" sighed Aelita, staring out the window at Ulrich who was practicing penalty kicks.

"St. Pierre's is Kadics Rival and his dad comes in to watch all of those games. We haven't beat St. Pierre's in 86 years. It's important. And since his dad is coming in.. Well.. Ulrich wants to show him that he's tough and.. Basically he wants to impress him," said Odd as he walked through the door to Jeremy's room. "We'll just have to live with him ignoring us for another 2 days."

"I wish we could help him..." said Aelita.

"Don't worry, Aelita. This is normal for Ulrich. He'll be fine once the game is over with," said Odd.

Meanwhile at the Ishiyama's...

"Yumi could we talk to you for a minute.." said Yumi's father

"Yah, Dad what is it?"

"Yumi I am tired of you staying out late all of these nights with your so-called boyfriend. I want to meet this guy." said her father.

"But... Why!.. I'm doing just fine. Things are great. And.. I'm 14. I can handle it!" Yumi protested.

"I'm just doing this to protect you, Yumi. No buts. Bring him by here to have dinner with us tomorrow night, otherwise we will have to set a curfew and watch you more closely. Now off to bed. You have school Tomorrow."

'Where am I gonna find a Boyfriend in a day?' thought Yumi as she drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Yumi!" Aelita shouted as Yumi walked through the gates to Kadic Middle School. She didn't respond and instead walked strait past her friends, except Ulrich. He was fitting some early practice in before school.

'I'm running out of time to find a boyfriend!' thought Yumi as she walked into her school. 'Lets see. I can't use Odd as a pretend boyfriend... He couldn't be serious enough around my parents. And if I use Jeremy.. Well he would drive my parents nuts with his smarts and scientific answers to everything, plus I'm not sure Aelita would go for it. And Ulrich.. Well No way. Way to complicated. I mean I would want him to do it.. Wait! No! I didnt just think that. Anyways has been ignoring the others and me. His soccer is more important to him than me.'

Ooof! Yumi had walked strait into William.

"Oh! Um.. Sorry William. I just have something on my mind.." apologized Yumi.

"Its fine, I don't mind. You know.. You can tell me about it if you want to. I'm willing to help," he said.

"No.. I don't think threes anything you can do.."

'Wait a minute! William, that's it! I can use William! Its perfect! Plus he likes me and I'm sure he wouldn't mind.'

"Wait there is something you can do for me, William!"

Bell Rings

"Um. I'll tell you after class. Ah were late! Lets go!" said Yumi

She grabbed Williams's hand and ran swiftly off to class happy that she had found her solution.

Unfortunately, Ulrich had seen them running hand in hand off to class together.

'What the heck! That's Yumi and William running to class.. Hand in Hand..' thought Ulrich.

Something interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Ulrich! Over here!" shouted Odd.

Jealousy over took Ulrich and he vented it at his friends.

"Whets up with Yumi and William running off to class together HAND IN HAND!" shouted an enraged Ulrich.

"Wow.. Slow down man. I think she's in a funk. We said "Hi" to her as she came in and she just walked right by us. Or she could be just mad at you for totally ignoring her." said Odd.

Before Ulrich could say anything more the bell rang and the rest of the gang ran off to class.

After School Day Ends

"So what was it that I could do for you, Yumi?" William asked as they were walking out of their last class of the day.

"Err.. Well.. I'm in a bit of a jam with my family. They want to meet my so-called boyfriend. And my father wants to meet him at dinner tonight, so I was wondering if you could play my pretend boyfriend." said Yumi hesitantly.

"Okay, I'll do it, but on one condition. I get to take you out on a real date tomorrow. And may I ask why you told them you have a boyfriend when you really don't? William said.

"Don't ask questions."

"So then will you go on the date with me? Otherwise you will have to find another actor."

'I guess I have to.. This probably won't sit right with Ulrich.. But I bet I can keep it a secret from him. He's hardly noticed me these past couple days with his soccer.'

"Okay, I'll go with you, but don't go around telling anyone, k? Especially Ulrich Stern. And remember this is only one date. Short-Term. Anyways, what time do you want to go?"

"I was thinking around 7:00 pm tomorrow." said William with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Okay then.. Wait a second, William. That's the same time as Ulrich's Soccer game."

"And it also happens to be the only time that I am free. So meet me by the school gates at what time for this dinner meeting?"

"Um.. 6:00 pm."

"See you then." he said as he walked off towards his dorm to get ready.

"Yah.. See you then.."

'I'm gonna call Aelita, see where she, Jeremy and Odd are at. I gotta talk to someone about this jam. Ulrich's gonna be so mad at me.' Yumi thought as she dialed Aelita's number.

"Hello?" said Aelita.

"Hey, Aelita. Its Yumi."

"Oh, hey Yumi! What happened with this morning when we said "Hi" to you? We were a bit worried and you totally ignored us."

"Oh, really sorry. I just have something on my mind. Anyways, where are you, Jeremy and Odd?"

"In Jeremy's Dorm."

"Okay, I'll meet you there. I need someone to talk to about my problem. I'm in a real jam. See you in a bit."

"Okay bye."

"So whets the problem, Yumi?" Odd said.

"You see, well, the only way that basically I'm able to go on late night Lyoko missions is because I told my parents.. thatihadaboyfriend." said Yumi, so fast even she could hardly understand what she said.

"Um.. Didn't catch that last bit," said Jeremy.

"I told my parents that i have a boyfriend." she said it really slowly so her nervousness wouldn't over come her once again.

"What!" Odd gasped. "Haha!" he said clapping his hands together playfully. "I never thought you would have it in you."

"And now that my dad is worried about me, he wants to meet this so-called boyfriend of mine tonight at dinner." said Yumi, kind of sadly.

"Did you find someone?" asked Aelita.

"Yes, i did. And this is the depressing part. Williams gonna do it." Gasps "And that's the least of my problems. He'll only do it if he can take me out on a date, which just happens to be the same time as Ulrich's soccer game tomorrow." said Yumi depressingly.

"So, what are you gonna do!" said Aelita with urgency in her voice.

"I have to go. Otherwise I probably wont get to see you guys ever again, plus you'll only have 2 people to protect Aelita. Sorry, but this is more important than Ulrich's feelings at the moment."

"But, Yumi? You know how much this game means to him.." said Aelita

"Like i said, i'm sorry. I'd really rather be there to cheer Ulrich on, but I have to go."

"Think about it guys. Yumi's right. With XANA at the power level he's at now. We can't afford to lose Yumi from our team. Ulrich will just have to get over it and I'm sure Yumi will explain what happened to him." said Jeremy seriously.

"God, I hope he understands. He's so overprotective." said Odd to kind of tease Yumi.

"Shut up, Odd. Thank you guys so much for understanding. Please don't mention anything of what I said here to Ulrich.. I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go get ready for my dinner meeting. Its gonna be a living heck."

End Of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great practice team! Remeber tommorow is the big game vs. St Pierre's! With you guys playing like this i know we can beat them! WOOH! Lets Go Kadic! YAH! Get outta here and go get SHOWERS! " shouted Jim the soccer coach as practice ended at 6:00 pm.

'I'm exausted.' thought Ulrich. 'I guess i shouldnt do any extra practice. I might get myself worn out for tommorows game.'

Just then, Ulrich spotted two figures near the gate at the entrance to the school. 'No way. It can't be. Th-thats Yumi and.. William.. together wearing fancy clothes. There going on a.. date.. She chose William.. Instead of me.'

Mixed emotions swept through Ulrich. Mostly anger and sadness. And great jealousy. He couldnt watch, so he went back to his dorm and actually followed Jim's orders and took a shower.

"Hey Yumi." said Willaim as Yumi walked up to him where he was standing leaning against the gateway to Kadic.

"Hey William.." Yumi said, still feeling guilty that she had to do this behind Ulrich's back.

William was wearing a nice jacket over a blue dress shirt and Yumi was wearing a long black skirt and a black blouse.

"Remember keep it serious around my parents. No funny business. Oh and I should warn you about my little brother Hiroki. He's a pain. Just try and ignore him." said Yumi as they walked through the suburbs to her house.

"Dont worry. Theres nothing i cant handle." said William proudly. 

Yumi secretly rolled her eyes. She knew he was trying to impress her. 'I just have to keep my cool tonight and get this over with. Plus deal with Ulrich tommorow... God help me.'

"Hello Yumi and um.." Mrs. Ishiyama stuttered.

"Mom, Dad this is William. William these are my parents." said Yumi gesturing at both of them.

"A pleasure to meet you both." said William while he shook both their hands.

"Who the heck are you?" said Hiroku who had just arrived at the front door to greet Yumi and her "boyfriend". "Where's that Ulrich guy?"

"Mom.. Could you please usher Hiroki out of here.." said Yumi, a bit annoyed that he had mentioned Ulrich's name.

"Well, lets all go to the dinner table then." said Mr. Ishiyama, eyeing William suspiciously.

"So William how are your grades in school?" said Mrs. Ishiyama trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, I'm a very good student. Strait A's." William replied.

"Oh, thats very good." praised Mrs. Ishiyama.

"So, William where do you and Yumi usually go out on dates?" interupted Mr Ishiyama, wanting to learn a little bit more about this William fellow.

William looked toward Yumi for help.

"Um.. Usually dinner and walks in the park." Yumi stepped in to help William.

"10 pm.. Is a little late for walks in the park, dont you think?" questioned Mr Ishiyama further.

"Well um.." William stutterd.

"I've been teaching him about constellations." said Yumi quickly. 

"What have you learned, William?"

"I.. Um.. The Big Dipper and The Smaller Dipper.."

Mr Ishiyama's eyebrows went up and this made Yumi almost choke on her Sushi.

"Ah.. I see.." he said.

"Have you kissed?" asked Hiroki slyly.

"No!" said Yumi quickly.. "I mean we want to have your permission first." while she put on a fake smile.

Hiroki looked disapointed.

"Well, i have one suggestion for you both. I would like you to come home earlier if you might please, from your dates that is. I insist that you do." Mr. Ishiyama said as dinner neared an end. "I wouldnt want to set a curfew.

William was about to leave when he said. "Mr Ishiyama could you spare a moment, please?"

Yumi went in shock and tried to grab William's arm to prevent him from going, but Hiroki grabbed her.

"What!" she said angrily.

"Well, what's the explaination for this? I thought for sure that you and Ulrich were going out. And this guys a dungbell. Hah.. The Big Dipper.. Baka."

"Dont call him a Baka, Hiroki! He's a really nice.. and smart guy.. once you get to know him."

"Dont make me laugh, sis. I see right threw him."

"Stay away from me okay!"

"Fine sheesh. Someones moody."

"Well, I best get going. But, remember we have a dinner date at 7:00 tommorow." said William.

"Yah, I'll come by the school." said Yumi, trying to sound excited as William left.

"Bye, honey." William said with a wink, which Yumi did not return. 

'Maybe Hiroki's right. Maybe he is a baka.' she thought.

Yumi was just about to go off to bed when her father called her downstairs.

"Well, Yumi. This William fellow seems like a respectable person. Though i really wasnt expecting him.." said Mr Ishiyama. "But i'm not quite convinced. If you sustain this trust that you will be oka emotionally and your grades stay good, I wont have problems with you having a boyfriend. I think you know what i mean."

"Thank you, Dad." Yumi said and gave him a hug and then went back up to bed.

'Well, it didnt go to badly. Although i think they all were expecting to see Ulrich.. William didnt do to bad.. Except for that honey thing at the end.. I guess things have to get worse before they get better and yep, there gonna get worse tommorow.' Yumi thought as she drifted off to sleep and wondered what challenges were ahead of her for tommorow.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan Chateau walked up the steps onto the bus that would take him to play a soccer game against his school's rival Kadic Academy. Kadic hadn't beaten his school, St Pierre Academy, in 86 years and he wasn't about to let the legend stop counting at 86.

"Hey superstar, over here!" shouted Ivan's best friend Francois who was also on the team. Ivan walked over to Francois who as sitting by himself in the back of the bus.

"Ready to kick some Kadic butt, Ivan! 86 years and counting! That Ulrich Stern could never compare to you." said Francois as Ivan sat down.

"I was born ready. Oh DARN IT!" exclaimed Ivan as he stood up. "I forgot my CD player that I always bring to games vs. Kadic. I have to go get it."

Ivan walked over to the coach.

"Um.. Coach I forgot my CD player that I always bring to Kadic games. I've never lost a game with it. I always listen to it on the bus. It gets my ready for the game. Could I go get it? Its in the locker room." Ivan asked.

"Yes, go, but hurry up." replied the coach of St. Pierre's.

Ivan ran off the bus and into the locker room. He searched around for his CD player.

'God.. Where is it?' Ivan thought. Ivan looked over the ground and he saw his CD player had fallen off the table and landed next to an electrical cord. There was this black smoke whirling around the CD player.

"That's weird." Ivan mumbled.

Thinking nothing much of the smoke he bent down and picked up his CD player. The black smoke suddenly swirled around Ivan and engulfed him. He lost control of his body and intentions. Ivan was now under the control of XANA.

Ivan dropped the CD player and headed back to the bus.

"What happened to your CD player, Ivan? I thought you went to get it?" asked Francois as Ivan sat down next to him.

"I couldn't find it." said Ivan coldly.

"Is something wrong, man? You're acting a little strange." said Francois hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I couldn't be better." said Ivan with an evil smirk on his face.

"So, how did it go with William and your parents last night, Yumi?" asked Aelita as her, Jeremy and Odd sat with Yumi in Odd's Dorm after school.

But Yumi wasn't listening, she was watching Ulrich practice soccer 2 hours before the soccer game, who was being watched by his parents and older brother. 'I feel so guilty.. I know he's gonna be mad at me.. I wish I could be there with you Ulrich.. I really do..' 

"Yumi, did you hear me?" said Aelita

"Err... What? No."

"I said: How did it go with William and your parents last night?" 

"It was okay.. My father was satisfied. That's all that matters." 

Ivan stepped off the bus onto the grounds at Kadic. He spotted who he was looking for.

XANA: TARGET SPOTTED: ULRICH STERN.

'This is gonna be fun." thought Ivan/XANA

It was game time at 7:00 pm and Yumi was waiting for William near the bleachers. She couldn't help looking at Ulrich. 'He's not even looking at me or noticing that I'm here. I wonder if he saw me and William last night or its just soccer..

"Hey Yumi." said William who walked up to her. "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah, I guess." Yumi said as they walked out of the school. She was tempted to take a look back at Ulrich, but decided not to.

Yumi and William sat down at a small little restaurant in the City and ordered their food.

"Sooo.. said William trying to start a conversation. "Did your parents like my acting job last night?"

"Yah, they thought it was good."

"I don't mean to brag, but I always thought I was something of an actor."

"Yah you seem to have a lot of talent." Yumi lied.

Once dinner was over William decided to take Yumi to the park.

Yumi was having a miserable time. She couldn't stop thinking about Ulrich and William kept trying to engage her in conversation about the Sub Sonics, which she thought were horrible attempts and very boring conversation.

They finally stopped walking on a hill and looked at the stars.

"You know.. said William pulling Yumi closer to him. "I asked your dad if i could kiss you last night and he gave me permission." 

"William, wait a minute.. Ahh.." William ignored her protests and pulled her in for the kiss.

Ring-Ring 

"Sorry William." said Yumi jumping back. "Thats my phone." 'Thank God. This is the best phone call I've ever gotten.' She would be horribly mistaken.

"Hello." said Yumi.

"Hi.. Its Aelita."

"Oh, Hi Aelita."

"Yumi.. I have some bad news.."

"Trust me it cant be that bad.."

"Yumi.." 

"What!" 

"Ulrich's in the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

"How did this happen? How is he and what's wrong!" Yumi demanded as she barged through the doorway to Ulrich's hospital room.

"He had a severe concussion and he's sleeping right now. The doctors say he could wake up at any moment. He's just gonna be a little fuzzy and it might take him a bit to get back in the swing of things. If you know what i mean." Aelita explained.

"Yah i know what you mean." said Yumi as she stroked Ulrich's hair softly. 'Oh, Ulrich. I'm so sorry I should of been there for you. I feel so bad.. I hope you'll be okay. No one could ever take your place in my heart.' "How did this happen, Aelita?"

"Well, it was at the beginning of the game, everything was going okay when Ulrich's rival from St. Pierre, Ivan Chateau, kicked Ulrich really hard in the back of the head. Then Ulrich just passed out." said Aelita sadly.

"You think it's XANA, Jeremy?" said Yumi.

"No, probably not. This is typical Ivan. Him and Ulrich have been rivals since they met. They hate each other, but maybe it was XANA i mean Ivan didnt seem to upset when the ref. threw him out of the game. I think Odd and Aelita should come to the factory and check things out on Lyoko with me." said Jeremy seriously.

"No. I Dont Think That Will Be Nescessary. You're not going anywhere." said Ivan who was standing in the doorway with XANA's symbol and his head and his hands surrounded with energy that looked very dangerous. "I guess i should of kicked the ball harder. My mistake, but no matter. You will all die shortly." Ivan then took a few more steps toward the gang.

"Oh, NO WE WONT!" said Yumi as she body slammed Ivan into the wall and pinned him up against it. "Odd, Jeremy, Aelita! Run to the factory. I'll keep him busy!"

"Dont worry we wont waste anytime!" said Odd as they bolted through the door.

Ivan took his chance and broke out of her lock on him and threw Yumi against the wall. "Dang You!" he said, with fury raging in his eyes. "They got away!" He looked toward the door and saw that they were gone. "You have no idea what you just did. I'm going to make you suffer, now."

Ivan picked Yumi by her legs and slammed them into the ground, instantly breaking them both. "AaaAAHHa!" Yumi screamed out in agony.

This alerted Ulrich a bit. 'Yumi.' He thought while floating in his blank dream. 'Thats Yumi's voice. Is she near? No, wait. The last i saw of her was she was going on a date with William.. She wouldnt come here.. She's in love with William. Yumi didnt even care to stay for my game.. Wait, my soccer game. Thats right! I passed out!'

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!" Jeremy said into the microphone.

Odd and Aelita landed in the forest sector right in the middle of ten roachters.

"Well, XANA sure didnt waste anytime preparing dinner for us. Ten roasted chickens coming up, princess." joked Odd.

"Odd, this is no time for jokes. Yumi's probably in serious trouble. I'm virtualizing the Overboard for you."

"K, Einstein." Odd said as he destroyed three of the crabs. He back flipped on to the Overboard and said, " Your carriage awaits you Cinderella, ready to take you to the ball."

"Why, Thank you Odd." Aelita said as she climbed on board. They then zoomed off towards the activated tower.

"Ha Ha Ha." laughed Ivan evilly. "Now that Miss Ishiyama has lost her mobility. Time to deal with Ulrich Dear."

"I can see the family resemblance between you and Sissi. You must be siblings. You must have fights over who gets to date Ulrich first." joked Yumi, trying to bide time for the others to deactivate the tower.

"Dont waste my time." Ivan sneered at her. "I have some unfinished business to do with Mr. Stern here. And once I'm finished with him, its your turn to die. Sadly, you wont feel a thing, because your heart will be long gone. Stupid humans with their emotions. Worthless."

"Trust me XANA, if you learned to love you'd be way better off." said Yumi.

"Houston, we have a problem. A big problem." said Odd. "Theres some sort of barrier around the tower. We cant break through it with weapons."

"I know. I'm working on it." said Jeremy. "Oh and two tarantula's coming you way, Odd."

"Aelita hide behind me." said Odd. Aelita did so and got behind him. A dozen shots were fired at them and Odd had to throw Aelita up against a tree and dodge the shots himself. The strange thing was when the tarantula's shots hit the barrier it caused it it open up a little and then close back up.

"I've got an idea and it's a good one." said Odd.

"I'm so excited.." said Jeremy sarcastically.

"So am I." said Odd. He then jumped right in front of the barrier and the tarantula's line of fire and tried to dodge the shots. 

"Odd, ARE YOU CRAZY!" shouted Jeremy. "HIDE BEHIND SOMETHING!" 

The barrier whole then got big enough so that Aelita could fit through. "Aelita! Run through the opening in the barrier before it closes up!" shouted Odd, while he dodged the tarantula's incoming fire. 

Aelita ran as fast as she could through the barrier, just before Odd was devirtualized, she made it through and entered the tower.

"Well, then Ulrich. Its time to die!" said Ivan as he raised his energized hand and prepared to thrust it into Ulrich's heart. 

Aelita 

"Ulrich! NO!" shouted Yumi and tears started spilling uncontrollably out of her eyes as she tried helplessly to crawl over to him.

Code 

"HIIYAA! shouted Ivan as he brought his hand down to pierce Ulrich through the heart, but he never got that far.

Lyoko 

"Return to the past now."

End Of Chapter 4.

Thnx you guys for all of you great reviews! This is my first ever fan fiction so it's really great to hear that you guys like it. Oh yah and trivia here.

What sports team does the 86-year curse come from?

Lol. I'm a big fan of this team! So go team! Next Chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Yumi!" said Aelita as Yumi walked through the gates to Kadic Academy. Yumi gave a little wave as she walked by and headed in the completely opposite direction of her class, towards the school's soccer field.

Yumi stopped when she saw a handsome brunette juggling his soccer ball in the air with complete ease. "Ulrich, We need to talk." she said boldly as she stopped in front of him.

"Yah, come to think of it, how was your date during my soccer game! Must of been a lot fun. Listen, No I dont want to talk about it, 'cause I know what your gonna say." said Ulrich as he started to walk away.

"No, actually Ulrich, you have no idea what I'm gonna say. This would have happened a long time ago if you actually knew what i am going to say." said Yumi as she grabbed his arm.

"Then say it."

"Ulrich.. I'm really sorry for what happened."

"Thats what i thought you were gonna say so, bye, i'm out of here." 

"Wait, I'm not finished. I should have told you what happened and i guess i should have told you guys what the coverup was so we could have a backup plan. I messed up big time." said Yumi.

"Wait a minute? What are you talking about!" Ulrich said.

"Sorry I'm just i bit nervous." said Yumi and blushed a light pink. 

"Yeah, what could you be so nervous about?" said Ulrich taking a step closer to her.

"This conversation." she said and blushed even deeper. "Wait, a minute, stop trying to be sneaky and let me finish my story. William pretended to be my boyfriend for a night so my father could meet my so-callled boyfriend. Not my real boyfriend. William was never and will never be my boyfriend, permentally. And i really dont want to go through the date that he made me go on again, which was the one we went on when you played your soccer game. Did you get all that?" 

"Yes, but, what I dont understand is why you didnt let me interview for the job?" said Ulrich looking up at her and blushing.

"Well, you had soccer.."

"You should know that you are way more important to me than soccer." 'Oops.. I shouldnt of said that.' he thought.

"So will you do it? I mean play the actor tonight at 6:00 for me?" 

"Yah, sure."

"Thank you so much Ulrich!" Yumi said and she gave him a passionate hug, which he returned.

"Y-Yumi.. If we win the soccer g-game tonight. Remind me to t-tell you something." said Ulrich as he pulled her closer.

"Okay."

"So, how did it go with your parents the second time around with Ulrich, Yumi?" asked Jeremy as Yumi joined him, Odd and Aelita on the stands to watch Ulrich's soccer game.

"Great! With my new curfew I'm sure I can do all the the Lyoko missions and with a good excuse. He did way better than William could ever do." said Yumi, smiling.

"Someone's biased." said Odd teasingly.

"Shut up, Odd." said Yumi giving him a frown, while blushing.

"Tisk tisk, Stern. Ready to get humiliated once again? Wait, stupid question. I know you are ready. 86 years and counting." said Ivan as both he and Ulrich lined up in their center foward position's, Ivan ready to kick off.

"I was born ready, to kick your butt. I'm feeling especially good today." said Ulrich smiling.

"We'll see about that, Stern." said Ivan confidently.

"Beep!" the Ref. blew the whistle and the game began.

It was a St. Pierres throw in with 3 minutes left in the first half. Francois threwn the ball in to Ivan, who easily ran down the field like a hawk in the air and easily got past the Kadic defenders, with some spectacular cut moves. "No!.." said Ulrich who was seriously out of breath and energy. He had been playing twice as hard as he did before because there were to people in the stands that he wanted to impress.

Ulrich ran down the field, fast as a bullet, his cleats whipping up grass behind him as he ran. Ulrich went for the slide tackle at the ball just as Ivan crossed into the goalie box.

Just as Ulrich slid, Ivan, who had seen Ulrich coming, kick the ball perfectly, just a little in front of him, and hopped over Ulrich as he slid at him, then kicked the ball over the goalies head and into the goal.

The rest of the St. Pierre team came over and picked Ivan up and carried Ivan to the sidelines for halftime intermission. "See you later, loser." said Ivan with naughty smile as he was carried off. 

"Jerk.." Ulrich whispered to himself as he got up and tried to brush his side off which was covered in dirt. He realized he had a huge bruise on his side as he limped off to the sidelines.

"Oh, Ulrich.." Yumi said as she saw Ulrich limp off towards the Kadic sidelines.

"Man, I wish that was me out there. It looks like a lot of fun." said Odd with a huge smile on his face.

"It's not funny, Odd. Ulrich could of really gotten hurt." said Yumi looking at him.

"Sheesh. It's a joke. Stop being overprotective of your boyfriend." said Odd with a laugh.

"I told you. He's not my boyfriend." Yumi said as she looked the other way to prevent her friend from seeing her blush crimson. 'I hope he's okay..' she thought. Ulrich then looked at her and gave her the thumbs up smiling. Yumi then smiled and waved back at him.

"I think he's okay." she said turning back to her friends. " He just gave me the thumbs up."

"That's good." said Aelita who had seemed a little worried.

Ulrich was determined to tie the game up, at least. That would break St. Pierres 86 year win streak. 'No.' he thought as he took his position. 'My first goal will be to break their win streak and my second will be for Yumi.'

"Beeepp!" The ref. blew the whistle and the second half began. Ulrich stole the Ball from one St. Pierre foward and headed down the field. 'You need a team to win.' he thought as he made a nice deak on a enemy mid fielder. 'I need to use my teammates. Not just be a one-man show like Ivan.'

Taking his own advice Ulrich passed the ball to Theo, which caught the defenders by suprise and gave Theo some time. "Theo! Over Here!" shouted Ulrich who found some open room on the opposite side of the field.

Just as the defenders closed in on him Theo did a beautiful air cross to Ulrich who headed it into the goal. "Yess!" Ulrich shouted and pumped his fist into the air. Theo came over and gave him a high five. Ulrich then looked at his dad who was actually standing up clapping for his son. He then took a glance at his friends who were standing up cheering for him. Odd even gave Jeremy such a hard high five that it almost caused him to fall over. Yumi and Aelita just laughed.

"I'll get you for that one, Stern." said Ivan as Ulrich walked by. Ulrich said nothing.

Ivan didnt take his well. "You want a piece of me!" said Ivan furiously.

"No, I just want to play the game and try my best." said Ulrich and he stopped and looked Ivan in the eye.

Ivan took a few more steps until he was right in front of Ulrich. "Then bring it."

"Dont worry, I will." said Ulrich calmly and took his position waiting for the kickoff.

The game was pretty even for the next 30 minutes of the half. Ivan kept trying to due Ulrich in and prevent him from touching the ball. When he did touch the ball Ivan tried to make Ulrich look like a fool and steal it away from him easily. Ulrich just went around his business and followed his game plan of using his teammates, which was working well. The '06 Kadic Team was finally becoming the Kadic Cavaliers, and not just Ulrich Stern and company.

There was thirty seconds left in the game. And both Ivan and Ulrich knew one of them had to get something done fast. 'Okay.' Ulrich thought. 'It's crunch time. Stay focused and try your best. I know I can do it.'

With his new confidence showing Ulrich stole the ball from Francois with one fantastic wave of his right foot and headed down the field. The only 2 things that stood in his way were Ivan and 86 years of history.

Ivan waited and tried to anticipate Ulrich's move. As Ulrich was about to try and make his move around Ivan his eye caught Yumi's. He gained strength from her steady gaze. Ulrich then tried something that he had never done before. The Rainbow.

As he came up to Ivan, Ulrich put the soccer ball behind him, between his legs and Ivan took a swipe at Ulrich to try and disrupt the move. Just as Ivans leg was about to make contact with the ball Ulrich jumped into the air and flicked the ball up with one brisk movement and the ball landed over Ivan's and Ulrich's heads'.

Ulrich speeded around Ivan, who only new that he had missed, but didnt know where Ulrich and the ball had went. Ulrich dribbled a couple more steps to line up his shot and took a powerful kick as the ball. It soard into the top left corner of the net just as the ref. blew the whistle. Kadic had Won their first game against St. Pierre Acadamy in 86 years.

"ALLRIGHT! WE DID IT!" said Ulrich jumping uncontrollable into the air while pumping his fist. His teammates swarmed around him and they did a group jump. Even Jim the coach joined in! Screaming more wildly than any of them!

"86 YEARS AND DONE!" Odd shouted at the top of his lungs from the stands, threw his soda into the air and him and the rest of the gang ran out to the field like the rest of the fans had already done. To make things better, the Soda landed on Sissi's head and spilled all over here. "DELLA ROBBIA GET BACK HERE!" she screamed at Odd.

Yumi searched for Ulrich threw the wild crowd for 10 minutes until she finally found him getting harrased by Millie and Tamiya. Ulrich saw Yumi looking at him and smiled. "Excuse me a moment." he said to the reporters.

"You did it Ulrich! I'm so proud of you." Said Yumi holding Ulrich tightly.

"Yah, I cant believe it myself. I couldnt have done it without you." Said Ulrich pulling her close. "Yumi.. Theres something i need to tell you. I-"

"Attention! Kadic students! Theres a celabration party being held in the gym for Kadic and this years MVP will be announced." The microphone boomed out through the chaotic crowd.

"Hey! Ulrich, Yumi!" said Odd walking towards them waving and shouting through the noise. "Lets go to the party! This is gonna be so much fun!" he said clapping his hands up in the air.

"Yah.. Errr.. Lets go then." Said Ulrich as he grabbed Yumi's hand and they walked towards Odd through the crowd and into the gym. 'I promise I'll tell her after the award ceromony.'

The principal walked onto the stage with the Soccer commissioner right behind him holding the '06 Soccer Championship Trophy in his hands. The one Kadic Academy had waited for 86 years. "I'm proud to award this wonderful trophy to the Kadic Academy Cavaliers in honor of their wonderful '06 championship season. To your '06 Soccer Champions, the Kadic Cavaliers, I award this trophy and the title of Champions!" the commissioner said into the microphone.

The gym exploded into a crazed yelling fit of cheers. The crowd screamed wildly and started to chant "MVP MVP MVP!" Sissi being the loudest of them all, screaming wildly trying to get Ulrich to notice her. Jim and Ulrich stepped up to take the trophy and Ulrich held it high into the air for all of the fans to see. The gymnasium went absolutely wild again.

"And now, I will present the Most Valuable Player Award. **Pause**. The MVP of the '06 Soccer Championship season is Ulrich Stern!" said the commissioner said as he handed the trophy to Ulrich. Ulrich smiled widely gazing at the trophy which had his name in scripted into it. He ran down the stage to greet his friends, dodging Sissi.

"We're all so proud of you, Ulrich." Said Yumi hugging him fiercely, while the others shouted their approval. "I couldnt think of a better MVP."

Ulrich smiled widely at this comment. At this moment the dance begun and a slow song started to play. "Um.. Wanna d-dance Yumi?"

"I'd love to Ulrich." Said Yumi as he led her onto the dance practically throwing his trophy to Odd as it didnt matter to him anymore.

Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck and laid her head on his shoulders and they danced passionately each taking in every breath of each other. 'I cant believe it.' Thought Ulrich. ' I'm dancing with the girl of my dreams in my arms.' He pulled her closer as the song ended and whispered into her ear. "Do you want to take a walk in the park with me?"

"Sure."

Ulrich and Yumi walked peacefully into the city's park quietly talking about the game, Lyoko, and Ulrich's parents and Yumi's parents. Ulrich stopped and grabbed Yumi's hand and led her up onto a beautiful hill where they could see the constellations perfectly. "I come up here when i feel sad sometimes." Said Ulrich as they sat down at the top of the hill gazing at the stars. "You're the first person I've brought up here."

"Really? I'm so proud of myself." Said Yumi looking at him and smiling as the wind blew her hair a little bit.

'God, she looks hot.' Thought Ulrich to himself thankful that she could not read his mind. "You know, Yumi, we've been through a lot together, dont you think?"

"Yah, I guess we have." Said Yumi giving him a smile that melted his heart. Ulrich almost couldnt take the suspense anymore. He was to infatuated by her.

"You know, for some time now, I-I've been wanting to tell you something. Something important." He said and looked at her unable to take his eyes away.

This quickly got Yumi's attention on him. "Is something wrong?" she asked seriously.

"No no. It's nothing like that, I think.." he said trying to look at the ground. "I'm usually not very open with people.. But i cant take it not knowing what w-we could be. I just want to be with you." He said looking at her and blushing, as he took her hand in his. " Yumi, I love you. With all of my heart. I know you'll probably hate me now.."

"Ulrich, I could never hate a person like you. You're impossible to hate." Said Yumi moving closer to him. "But, you're very possible to love." Yumi moved as close to him as she could without kissing him. "I love you to."

Ulrich then put his arms around her and kissed her passionately, wanting to get every feel of her he could. When they finally broke for lack of air they leaned back against a nearby with Ulrich's arms still wrapped tightly around Yumi. "I never want to be without you." Said Ulrich taking in her warmth and stroking her hair lightly.

Yumi giggled a little at this and said, "I know."

"You know it would be the perfect life if you and Odd could get that music contract together and I could play soccer professionally one day. Once Xana's done with of course." Said Ulrich dreamily.

"Yes, It would be the perfect life." Said Yumi and she seemed nervously to be in another world, thinking about something. Yumi stared off into space for a minute and seemed deep in thought.

"You okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine. You just brought back old memories.."

"Like what?"

"Oh, nothing important." Said Yumi, truly wanting to change the subject. "Just things of when I was a child.."

"Oh, well alright then." Said Ulrich, seeing that she really didnt want to talk about it. 'I'll talk to her about it tomorrow..' "Well, I should be taking you back home it's pretty late, unless you want to spend the night here?" he added shyly.

"I'd like that." Said Yumi giving him one of those heart-stopping smiles.

Ulrich smiled as Yumi cuddled up next to him. "Goodnight, beautiful. I love you."

"I love you to.."

'What is wrong with me!' thought Yumi as she noticed Ulrich fall asleep. 'I'm sleeping next to the guy of my dreams.. And I cant stop thinking about L.I.F..' Yumi finally fell to sleep after some hard thinking that ached through her heart, although this was only the beginning.

The End.

Haha.. Total Cliffy at the end of the story. Set up for sequel.. No one is ever gonna guess what L.I.F. is. And what is Yumi thinking about! Well... You will all find out in the sequel to this, which is gonna be way better than this one. Well, You guys know the drill! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh and if you guys wanna guess what the plot is for the sequel, go ahead. You'll need help from God to guess. LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL!

A BIG THNX TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!


End file.
